The present invention relates to an electrical device such as a copier and an electronic photo printer having a component fixing device for fixing a component such as a ferrite core of the electrical device.
Conventionally, a ferrite core is provided on a cable for reducing an electrical noise generated in an electrical device such as a copier and an electronic photo printer. Japanese Patent Publication No. 2000-173827 has disclosed a method of fixing a ferrite core to an object. That is, a cable passes through a hollow portion of a ferrite core, and the ferrite core is retained in a storage case. The storage case is provided with a connecting portion with a claw, so that the storage case is attached to a housing or a board of an electrical device as the object. In this case, it is necessary to provide a space at the object for fixing the storage case, thereby causing limitation in a location for fixing the ferrite core.
In view of the problems described above, an object of the present invention is to provide a component fixing device for fixing a ferrite core to an object even when it is difficult to provide a sufficient space for fixing the ferrite core.
Further objects and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following description of the invention.